Amplop Biru Tua
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Aomine bilang bahwa Ia menyukai seseorang, dan meminta bantuan Kise untuk menulis surat untuk orang itu. Padahal Kise menyukai Aomine, namun Ia pada akhirnya membantu Aomine. Pemuda garang itu bahkan tidak tahu cara mengirim surat ke rumah pujaan hati! Kepada siapakah surat itu ditujukan? DLDR. Birthday fic for Shana Nakazawa. RnR?


"Yak, kau boleh istirahat sebentar, Kise-_kun_. _Otsukaresama_."

"Kise-_kun_, sini aku benahi riasannya."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum serta mengangguk, segera duduk di kursi terdekat, penata riasnya membenahi riasan di wajahnya, sementara yang lain mengipasinya agar tidak berkeringat. Pemuda itu masih harus menuntaskan pemotretan sampai setidaknya satu jam ke depan.

"Kise-_kun_, tadi aku lihat lampu pemberitahuan di ponselmu berkedip. Mungkin ada pesan?" tanya salah seorang kru kepadanya. Kise mengerutkan dahinya, Ia pun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kecil tak jauh di sampingnya. Ternyata benar, Kise pun membuka pesan tersebut.

'_**from**_**: Aomine-**_**cchi**_

**Sore ini kau ada waktu? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Balas.'**

Mau tidak mau pemuda itu agak kaget. Ada acara apa, nih? Jangan-jangan Aomine mau menyatakan cin—ups, keceplosan. Oke, Kise mengakui, Ia memang menyukai pemuda berkulit redup itu. Meskipun ketika _inter high_ kemarin Ia sok kuat mengatakan tidak akan mengagumi Aomine lagi, nyatanya Ia masih. Malah bertambah kompleks sepertinya, rasa kagumnya berlipat ganda menjadi suka.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang Ia harus segera membalas pesan dari pemuda itu. Jemarinya bergerak lincah mengetik sebaris kalimat.

'_**to**_**: Aomine-**_**cchi**_

**Oke~ di Maji Burger, ya.'**

Mendadak sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke meja yang tadi, bersiap untuk sesi pemotretan selanjutnya.

.

.

Asakura presents

**Amplop Biru Tua** © Blackeyes Asakura

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Halo, Aomine-_cchi_! Lama tak jumpa!" sapa Kise riang, Ia menghampiri pemuda berambut biru tua yang tengah duduk di pojokan itu. Sungguh sulit membedakan mana tembok dan mana Aomine—perlu diketahui tembok restoran itu berwarna **hitam**, bukan putih.

Yang disapa mengerutkan dahinya, memperhatikan penampilan Kise dari atas sampai bawah. Anak ini mau apa sebenarnya? Kencan pertama? Ah, bukan, lebih heboh, Kise sebenarnya habis pemotretan atau habis kondangan?

"Apa-apaan dandananmu, sejak kapan kau doyan bergaya retro dengan mantel bulu dan kacamata hitam itu? Tidak sekalian rambutmu dibuat gimbal biar mirip Haizaki?"

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Uh, Aomine-_cchi_! Aku berdandan begini supaya tidak ada yang mengenaliku. Kau tahu 'kan namaku sedang populer."

"... Ya, terserahlah." Aomine pun menyerah dengan segala kenarsisan pemuda itu. Kise segera duduk di depan Aomine, membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Oh, iya. Katanya Aomine-_cchi_ mau bicara, soal apa, ya?"

Seketika wajah Aomine tampak lebih hitam dari biasanya—err, memang sulit membedakannya, sih, hanya saja Kise yang notabene nyaris dua tahun sering memperhatikan kulit Aomine jadi dia—tunggu, kenapa jadi salah fokus?

Oke, kembali ke persoalan semula. Nampaknya pemain kunci dari Touou ini tersipu—uhuk, oke, tersipu. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya.

"J-Jadi begini..." bisik Aomine, tangannya mengisyaratkan pemuda di depannya untuk mendekat. Kise pun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas.

"Aku... Aku s-suka—"

Kise nyaris saja mati kegeeran andai Aomine tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—pada seseorang."

**CEELAH BOCAH PAKE RAHASIA-RAHASIAAN SEGALA.** Kise jadi kepo maksimal, nih!

"Haah? Serius? Aomine-_cchi_ suka sama siapa?" tanya Kise heboh—walau hatinya agak nyelekit, Aomine nyaris saja nekat melempar minuman bersoda di tangannya ke wajah model itu. Wajahnya makin merah—err, hitam padam.

"Berisik, bodoh!" protes pemuda itu, tangannya menyentil dahi si rambut pirang. Yang bersangkutan mengaduh, meminta maaf.

"Sudah, sudah. Lalu hubungannya denganku apa?" tanya Kise akhirnya, tangannya masih mengusap-usap dahinya yang sakit. Aomine semakin merendahkan suaranya.

"A-Aku ingin kau membantuku... menyatakan cinta padanya."

"PPPFFTT—O-ehem, oke," Kise nyaris tertawa tadi, setidaknya sampai Aomine melotot padanya. "Jadi... apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"... Semuanya."

"Oke, semua—HAH? **SEMUANYA**?!"

Aomine mulai sebal, tidak pahamkah Kise dengan istilah 'hemat energi'? Rasanya pemuda pirang itu sudah high tension sedari tadi, teriak-teriak melulu. Sarapan apa, sih, dia? **Jus paku payung?**

"Ya, semuanya," jawabnya dengan kesal, "soalnya aku tidak paham apa-apa yang bisa membuat seseorang senang," akunya. Ironis.

Kise memijat dahinya, bingung. Sebenarnya Ia juga tidak paham bagaimana caranya, selama ini Ia biasa didekati, bukan mendekati—hei, mungkin itu bisa bekerja! Bohlam lampu lima watt segera menyala di atas kepala Kise.

"Coba beri coklat padanya!" usulnya dengan ceria, padahal tadi hatinya masih galau tidak karuan, tapi rasanya Kise senang kalau Aomine senang. Sungguh masokis, saudara sekalian.

"Hah?" Alis Aomine naik satu. "Coklat? Kurasa tidak."

"Eeh? Kenapa?" Aomine berdehem sekali.

"Dia tipe orang yang sangat memperhatikan penampilan, jadi mustahil dia akan memakan coklat yang aku berikan."

Demi apapun Kise makin penasaran siapa yang ditaksir Aomine. Selama ini Kise tidak pernah melihat Aomine dekat dengan gadis manapun. Siapa, sih, yang ditaksir Aomine? Momoi? Riko? Atau ibu kantin Teiko yang dulu sering dia godai supaya dapat jatah tambahan?

"Terus, terus, dia sukanya apa?" tanya Kise, penasaran setengah mati sehingga mencoba mengorek informasi dari pemuda itu.

"Justru itu aku **tidak tahu**."

ASDFGHJKL. Kise butuh gunting Akashi saat ini. "**Tidak tahu**? Kok bisa? Normalnya saat kau suka pada seseorang berarti kau memperhatikannya!"

"Ck, ya aku tidak tahu harus dibagaimanakan?" jawab Aomine, bersungut kesal. Kise menghela nafas, bingung juga bagaimana cara membantu pemuda ini.

"Ya sudah, bunga deh bunga. Aomine-_cchi_ beli bunga lalu berikan padanya saat menyatakan cinta."

Alis Aomine kembali terangkat. "Kurasa tidak."

"Kali ini kenapa?" Kise mulai sebal. Aomine mendengus.

"Sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bunga-bungaan." Ya siapa juga yang suka bunga-bungaan, orang sukanya bunga betulan—oke, gaje.

"Sebenarnya Aomine-_cchi_ naksir siapa, sih? Beritahu aku! Pelatihnya Kuroko-_cchi_?—Eh, tapi dia _pettan_, ya. Atau... Momoi-_cchi_?"

"—Haah?" Kali ini alis Aomine terangkat dua-duanya. "Maksudmu apa, aku tidak selera dengan gadis serba kempis serba rata macam pelatihnya Tetsu. Dan jangan bawa-bawa Satsuki, dia tidak masuk hitungan meskipun badannya lumayan—aku tidak doyan manusia toa macam dia."

Kise memijat pelipisnya, pusing sekali ia meladeni pemuda redup satu ini. Sebenarnya tipe Aomine itu yang bagaimana? Yang berbodi biola macam model buku kumpulan foto? Memangnya ada gadis seperti itu di sekitarnya?

"Lalu apa? Atau Aomine-_cchi_ mau menuliskan puisi untuknya?" tanya Kise, memberi opsi lain. Aomine tampak berpikir keras. Karena selain dirinya tidak becus menyusun baris-baris indah yang mampu melambungkan hati, Ia juga tidak yakin puisi bisa menjadi perantara antara hatinya dan hati—**TUNGGU, BUKANNYA INI PUITIS BANGET?**

"Aku... tidak yakin orang itu mengerti bahasa puisi." Bah, bilang saja kau tidak bisa memilih kata-kata, dasar gengsian. Kali ini Kise yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi dia orang yang verbal?" Aomine mengerutkan dahinya, tidak paham dengan frasa barusan.

"—Kebal? Tidak, dia bukan pemain debus—"

"—**VERBAL**, AOMINE-_CCHI_. VER. BAL. Maksudku, orangnya tidak mengerti basa-basi, begitu?" tanya Kise, sedikit menggebrak meja. Aomine menciut, merasa dapat melihat tanduk tak kasat mata di kepala pirang itu.

"E-err, b-bisa dibilang begitu—tolong jangan melotot, Kise, aku salah dengar, oke?" jawabnya pelan. Kise mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudah, pakai cara paling klasik saja. Buatkan dia surat cinta."

"... Bisa kau bantu aku menyusunnya?"

"...ASDFGHJKL." Ingin rasanya Kise jungkir balik lalu senam poco-poco mengelilingi restoran itu—tidak juga, sih, terlalu gila. Tapi, hei! Sebodoh apa, sih, Aomine? Sampai menulis surat cinta saja harus dibantu. Oke, Kise tahu kebodohan Aomine itu luar biasa tak terbatas, seperti alam semesta ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Nyaris menyerah dengan ke-useless-an Aomine. "Ya sudah, aku buatkan saja! Coba beritahu ciri-ciri orang yang kau suka itu," katanya kemudian, mengalah. Kise mengambil ponselnya, bersiap mencatat.

"Kau kepo, ya?"

Kalau kepala Kise itu balon, mungkin sudah meledak belasan kali dari tadi. Kali ini pemuda pirang itu benar-benar menggebrak meja. "Aku minta diberitahu supaya suratnya nyambung dengan orangnya! Kau mau dibantu atau tidak, sih?!"

"Y-Y-Ya, maaf." Aomine kembali menciut. Kise mendengus.

"Coba jelaskan orang itu dalam beberapa kata," katanya kemudian. Aomine tampak berpikir keras. Jangan bilang pemuda itu butuh bantuan dalam mendeskripsikan orang yang ia sukai.

"Err... bercahaya, mungkin?" Kise mengerutkan dahinya sambil mencatat di ponselnya. Bercahaya? Dia malaikat? Atau **lampu pijar**?

"Enerjik," ungkap Aomine setelahnya. Kise kembali berpikir, instruktur senam kah? Atau ibu PKK yang bohay? Atau Britney Spears yang mendadak kenal Aomine? Atau mungkin Aming—

"—Ceria." Hah? Anak TK kah? Kise tidak pernah tahu Aomine ternyata mengidap pedofilia. Atau mungkin anak pramuka yang selalu riang serta gembira? Karena ia rajin bekerja tak pernah malas ataupun lelah?—ah, itu anak gembala.

"Manis." Kise tidak tahu sejak kapan Aomine punya kecenderungan terhadap benda mati macam lolipop atau gulali—lain hal dengan Murasakibara, lolipop saja diajak tidur, untuk lolipopnya tidak beranak. Sulit membayangkan sebuah lolipop berjalan dan memanggilnya **Papa**—cukup, imajinasinya terlalu liar.

Lima detik mereka terdiam.

Kise melirik pemuda itu, mulai sebal. Berpikir sih berpikir, kok lama banget. Memangnya otak Aomine berprosesor apa, sih?

"Aomine-_cchi_, apa lagi?" desaknya kemudian. Aomine tampak berpikir keras. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan mengigit-gigit sedotan di gelasnya.

Hening.

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Sebentar aku sedang berpikir, bodoh." Kise kembali diam, memberi kesempatan.

Pikir. Pikir. Pikir. Pikir. Pikir. Pik—

"...Aomine-_cchi_ aku pulang, nih, ya."

"—JANGAN!"

"YA MAKANYA CEPAT!"

Aomine mendengus, Kise tidak sabaran sekali. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Aomine mengeluarkan ciri-ciri terakhir orang itu.

"Basket."

Mau tidak mau Kise langsung teringat si bohay Alexandra Garcia, apa mungkin Aomine naksir dia? Mungkin, sih, sangat mungkin. Alex 'kan bodinya wow, dan setidaknya memenuhi ciri terakhir tadi.

"Ya sudah, aku akan buat suratnya. Kapan kau akan memberikannya pada orang itu?" tanya Kise, berdiri meregangkan otot-ototnya, berurusan dengan Aomine membuatnya pegal badan, hati dan pikiran.

"... Kalau bisa, sih, besok..."

"—**ASDFGHJKL**."

...

Lagi-lagi Kise menguap, entah sudah keberapa kali. Semalam ia membuatkan surat cinta 'pesanan' Aomine, tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Pagi-pagi Aomine sudah menunggu di depan Kaijo, Kise pun menyerahkan surat dengan amplop berwarna biru tua itu. Tak lupa dengan embel-embel omelan sisa kemarin. Aomine hanya diam mengangguk-angguk, sudah pasrah sepertinya. Pemuda itu segera berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu, sepertinya sih mengejar kereta pagi yang berangkat ke Tokyo.

Terserahlah, meskipun Kise masih penasaran siapa yang dituju surat itu. Mungkin kalau Aomine dan orang itu sudah jadian Kise akan tahu. Ya, mungkin sudah saatnya Kise benar-benar berhenti mengagumi pemain dengan nomor punggung 5 itu.

Hari terasa sangat lama sekali hingga akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kise berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya, untung hari ini Kise tidak ada jadwal pemotretan ataupun latihan basket, jadi dirinya bisa langsung pulang. Pemuda itu sangat rindu kasur serta bantalnya.

Begitu tiba di apartemennya, Kise langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Menghela nafas sejenak. Namun mendadak terdengar suara belnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. Siapa juga yang punya keperluan dengannya di saat dirinya lelah begini?

Mau tidak mau Kise berjalan membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Tuan Kise Ryouta?" Alis Kise naik sebelah, ternyata tukang pos.

"Ya, saya Kise Ryouta."

"Ada surat untuk Anda," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah amplop. Kise kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"O-Oh, ya. Terima kasih."

"Iya, selamat sore."

Kise mengangguk padanya, kembali menutup pintu apartemen miliknya. Kini perhatiannya tercurah pada amplop di tangannya.

Biru tua?

Perasaannya saja atau memang ini surat yang tadi pagi ia berikan pada Aomine? Penasaran, Kise pun membalik amplop tersebut. Di situ tertera 'Kepada: Kise Ryouta.'

Tidak salah, 'kan?

Akhirnya pemuda itu kembali duduk di sofa, mungkin perasaannya saja, lagipula amplop biru tua 'kan banyak di luar sana. Kise membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca suratnya.

**...INI 'KAN SURAT YANG SEMALAM!**

Kise tidak paham apa maksud Aomine. Jangan bilang pemuda itu juga bingung bagaimana cara memberikan surat pada orang yang ia sukai sehingga mengembalikan surat tersebut. Kise segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Aomine.

**Pik.** "Halo?"

"Aomine-_cchi_ untuk apa kau mengembalikan lagi suratnya?! Kau tidak tahu cara memberikan surat pada orang yang kau sukai? Kirimkan saja ke rumahnya! Atau simpan di loker sepatunya kalau ia satu sekolah denganmu. Kau ini kenap—"

"—Hoi, hoi, kalau kau membombardir begitu kapan aku bisa menjawab?"

Akhirnya Kise diam, sebal. Ia memberikan waktu pada Aomine untuk menjelaskan segala hal absurd ini. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sana.

"Kau bilang kirimkan surat itu pada orangnya, 'kan?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa kau—"

"—Jangan menyelaku!" Kise kembali diam. Aomine kembali menghela nafas di sana, "Kau sudah lihat amplopnya?—Jawab ya atau tidak, jangan mengomel dulu."

"Ya."

"Apa yang tertera di sana?"

Kise mengerutkan dahinya, "Di sini tertera, kepada Kise Ryouta."

Hening.

"Aomine-_cchi_?"

"... Apa?" Kise mulai sebal, Aomine mulai bertingkah aneh lagi. Cukup jelaskan apa susahnya, sih?

"Lalu kenapa dengan amplopnya?" Dan terdengar suara Aomine menepuk jidat di seberang sana.

"Kau bilang aku harus mengirimnya pada orang yang aku sukai, 'kan?" tanya Aomine lagi. Nadanya mulai menyebalkan.

"Iya."

"Dan di sana tertulis suratnya ditujukan kepadamu, 'kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya? Ya sudah begitu! Masa tidak mengerti!" tandas Aomine. Lelah.

"Apanya?! Aku tidak paham!" tanya Kise balik, bebal sekali.

"—Astaga, Kise, aku mulai sebal. Aku mengirimnya padamu bukan karena aku mengembalikannya, tapi karena aku memang ingin mengirim surat itu padamu!"

Satu alis Kise naik. "—Haah? Kenapa?"

"**... Ya karena orang yang kumaksud itu kau!"**

Hening.

"... Aku?"

"Ya."

"... Tunggu. Maksudnya... Aomine-_cchi_..."

"Ya, orang yang aku suka itu kau, Kise. Paham?"

Kise bahkan bingung mana yang harus didahulukan, melonjak senang atau joget Koisuru Fortune Cookies—oke, tidak untuk pilihan yang kedua.

Mereka terdiam selama sepuluh detik.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_ kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja!" teriak Kise kemudian, antara menahan tangis dan menahan tawa. Aomine menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, sudah ia duga, Kise dan toa satu spesies.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak paham apa-apa saja yang membuat orang senang?"

Ah, iya. Aomine tidak bergelar '**Aho**mine' jika ia tidak _**aho**_ a.k.a kurang pandai garis miring **bodoh**.

Hening lagi.

Kise menghela nafas, "Jadi... aku dan Aomine-_cchi_ b-berpacaran?"

"—Hei, aku baru tahu, kau juga suka padaku? Kukira kau akan menolakku," jawab Aomine, sedikit terkejut. Padahal ia sudah siap mental seandainya ditolak. Juga siap secara finansial untuk pergi ke dukun.

"U-Uh, Aomine-_cchi_ sudahlah!" Aomine tidak dapat melihatnya namun pemuda itu yakin sembilan puluh persen, wajah Kise pasti sedang memerah sekarang. Andai ia bisa melihatnya.

"Oke, oke," ia berdehem sekali, "kita... pacaran. Ya. Pacaran."

Hening lagi.

"Hoi, kau masih hidup?"

"... Kurang lebih begitu." Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, maksudnya apa pula. Sebegitu kagetnya kah Kise, sampai tidak konek seperti ini.

Kise berdehem. "Jadi... k-kencan pertama kita ke mana?"

"H-Hah? Kenc—ah, iya, kencan. Uhm, sebentar..."

Kise menunggu.

"Ah!" Wajah Kise bertambah cerah, mungkin Aomine akan mengajaknya ke festival—"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke acara meet and greet Horikita Mai-_chan_? Kau tahu di sana mereka akan mengeluarkan buku kumpulan foto terbarunya!"

"...Aomine-_cchi_."

"Ya?"

"**KITA PUTUS!"**

"**HAAAAH?!"**

.

.

.

**Fin.**

OKE SAYA TAHU INI GAJE PAKE BANGET /CRIES/ Saya ngebut bikin ini, entah cuma berapa jam. Jadi maaf kalau endingnya gantung banget /ngumpet/

Btw, otanjoubi omedetou, Shana Nakazawa! Gue bela-belain bikin ini fic di tengah banjir tugas dan ulangan yang melanda, imbalannya one stand night ya? /slapped

Baiklah, segitu saja sepertinya cuap-cuap saja. Akhir kata; **review/concrit/flame, please?**


End file.
